


小心那些狼

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Dark, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Fan Comics, Gags, Jason Todd is Robin, Kemonomimi, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Underage Jason Todd, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, 专业艹兔, 兔子！杰森, 大灰狼！迪克, 日式小黄漫, 请叫我日兔狂人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 当他还是一只小兔子的时候，杰森就被告知不要远离兔群。因为离群的兔子……都会被大灰狼吃掉。Dickjay Week第四天：动物特征/兽耳
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. 小心狼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beware The Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364888) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 第一部分是创造世界观，第二部分全是不要脸的PWP。
> 
> 日兔兔是我的性癖。请叫我日兔狂人。天天想着日兔无法入睡。看到可爱兔兔的照片就不能自拔。
> 
> 我要让大灰狼变节者翅去日兔兔杰。


	2. 珍贵的兔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔兔被拿手指头艹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 121CP tag里绝大多数都是青春恋爱小甜饼，然后我来了表示“嗯……日兔兔怎么样？”👁👄👁
> 
> 请叫我日兔狂人。


End file.
